Conventionally, a semiconductor type dynamic sensor such as, for example, that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,736B2 (JP-A-2003-270264), includes a sensor chip for outputting a signal based on a force applied thereto. The sensor chip is mounted on a sensor package with an adhesive film having a low elasticity modulus. Because of its low elasticity modulus, the film is capable of suppressing thermal stress from being transferred to the sensor chip from the package case.
This above described semiconductor type dynamic sensor is manufactured by dicing (or cutting) a semiconductor wafer to multiple sensor chips. An adhesive film is cut to a size corresponding to a size of each diced sensor chip. After the adhesive film is adhered to the sensor package, the sensor chip is mounted on the adhesive film.
While the adhesive film has a low elasticity modulus to suppress transfer of thermal stress to the sensor chip, such a low elasticity modulus film is highly absorbent. Therefore, when the adhesive film is adhered to the semiconductor wafer and the wafer is then diced into individual sensor chips, the adhesive film absorbs water used during the dicing process. As a result, the adhesive property and the elasticity modulus of the film deteriorate. In addition, the film is heated prior to being adhered to the semiconductor wafer to enhance its adhesion to the wafer. However, applying such heat to the adhesive film weakens the adhesive power of the adhesive film, therefore the adhesive power becomes insufficient while the film is mounted on the circuit chip.
In addition, because the wafer dicing process and the chip mounting process are performed separately, the sensor manufacturing process is complex and time consuming.